Never Knew
by Renesmee apc
Summary: Three Years, I never thought after three years of dating Damon Salvatore we would veer break up. "No matter what anyone tells you Elena I always trusted you and loved you. Forver." ALL HUMAN! Short 5 part story!


This is a new twist! I want to do something outside of my safe zone that's not Twilight! I love it but, I also love Vampire Diaries! Here's the summary for my new story, Never Knew...

Official Summary:

Damon and Elena were madly in love, but after 3 years of dating they end up breaking up. Elena stays in Mystic Falls and tries to move on with her life, but anywhere she goes she remember her and Damon together. Damon is breaking, wanting Elena so bad and willing to do anything. Damon also only remember's only seeing his and Elena's moment together. 9 months after their break up, they meet again only this time they fall back in love...

Elena-21

Damon-23

* * *

><p>Music Score<p>

Here Without You- 3 Doors Down

Need You Now- Lady Atabellum

* * *

><p>Three Years, three years ago I fell in love with the new guy that came to town. His name was Damon Salvatore, he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen that went perfect with his jet black hair, built body, and that amazing smile. He was 20 years old when I had first meet him, I being only 18 thought I was just going through my rebellious stage, wanting to be with older men. Only 2 weeks later Damon came up to me and asked me out to dinner, I had been wary at first. Why would a gorgeous, 20 year old man want to date a young, 18 year old girl. I eventually agreed, thinking the date was going to be a stinker I just dressed in a pair of jeans and a red top with a white camisole and a leather jacket. To my surprise I had an amazing time, we ate and played pool, nothing boring came up and there was never an awkward silence. We eventually feel in love and became boyfriend and girlfriend. Back then I would have never imagined we could fall out of love, but three years later we were done with. When we first started dating Damon told me when he was younger he had a drug addiction, to say it shocked me was an understatement. We needed up sitting down and talking about it, he said he had been clean since he was 18 and hadn't gone anywhere near drugs, I had told him if he started doing drugs again we were done. After witnessing my younger brothers death from an overdose when he was only 16 scared me for life. I never thought it would have been drugs that split us apart, but I was wrong...<p>

**_Flashback _**

_It was a late Friday night when I got home from work, I closed the door softly when I realized it was nearly eleven at night. Thinking Damon was asleep I crept up the stairs quietly, when I got to our door I opened it slowly and softly. Looking at the bed I noticed Damon wan't there, I heard a strange noise coming from the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Walking over I pulled open the door slowly, I saw Damon put a finger on one of nostrils, lean down and inhale a perfect line of white, shiny crystal. I felt the rage boil inside me, throwing my purse down, making a huge clank I saw Damon's head shoot up. The guilt immediately came to his face, he walked over to me, stuttering out a stupid excuse. I backed away until I was back in the bedroom. With my eyes closed I did the hardest thing I would ever know in my life..._

_"Get out." I said, pointing to the door_

_"Elena I'm so sorry, it just...I can't control the urge.." He pleaded trying to get me to look at him._

_"I told you when we first began this, no drugs. If there was we were done with, so please just leave Damon." I said feeling the tears well up behind my closed eyes._

_He didn't leave for another ten minutes, until I finally heard the doors soft click. I walked out of the room and walked down the stairs, seeing Damon grab his signature leather jacket. He looked up at me, tears brimming his eyes. Walking to the door, as I walked down the step next to him. Before he left he turned to me, grabbing my face gently in between his hands, looking me in the eyes._

_"I'm so sorry for disappointing you, I could never be the man you wanted me to be. But no matter what you think, or anyone tells you, you were the only person I could trust and love. And you still are, no matter what." He said before leaning down and gently kissing me on the lips. _

_He turned, opened the door and left, gently closing it after giving me one last sad smile. After he shut the door, the tears started streaming down my fface, leaning against the door, I slowly slid down it as I cried. I wrapped my arms around my knees, burying my head into my knees as I cried._

Since that night 2 months ago, I haven't been able to stop thinking about Damon. I remember walking back upstairs after an hour of crying and going to the bathroom. On the counter was 2 more lines of the coke, the same thing that had killed my brother. I remember flinging my arm out and watching it crash to the ground, the gross powder flying everwhere. I hadn't been able to find any new guys, I tried to find anyone to fill the void in my heart. But I knew deep down only Damon could do that. And my Prince was no where to be found, and now that I think about it he was more of an angel. My personal loving, caring, yet passionate, Dark Angel.

* * *

><p>What'cha think! 1,030 words, not including the Music Score, or author notes!<p> 


End file.
